


Little Star

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rs_small_gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is sorted into Slytherin and attempts to walk the line between his affection for a skinny werewolf and pureblood expecations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Star

[First Year]

1 September, 1971

Dear Mother and Father,

It is near midnight, but I am writing as you requested to let you know that all went well. In fact, I am sitting at a writing desk in the common room where I discovered something of great interest -- the Black crest carved into the inner lid. Defacing school property, Father? I would never have thought it of you. In all seriousness, the windows that look out into the lake are as splendid as you told me. The other Houses can't possibly equal such a sight. I don't think I shall ever tire of it.

Lucius Malfoy spoke to me this evening to say I should come to him if I have need of anything. He is the Sixth Year prefect, and he gave me special permission to use the common room after curfew so that I wouldn't disturb my roommates. As expected, Avery, Mulciber, and Rosier were sorted into Slytherin. There are five of us, including me. Severus Snape makes up our fifth. I spoke to him briefly on the train. Do you know his family? Lucius seemed to take a keen interest in him after the Welcoming Feast because of a certain hex he managed to perform. It was rather advanced for a First Year, but his looks and manners are atrocious.

Professor Slughorn made a point to speak to me after the feast. He asked after you both and sends his best wishes, and he has already invited me to join his regular set. I know you will be pleased that I have fallen in with the right sort. I hope this proves to you that I intend to work hard this term and follow your wishes.

Please give Regulus the enclosed note, and tell him that I can't wait until he is at school with me next year. I am closing now because I have Transfiguration first thing in the morning, and I've heard it is one of the more challenging classes here at Hogwarts.

Narcissa sends her love, and Lucius asked me to send his respects.

I hope you all keep well.

Your son,

Sirius Orion Black

Dear Reg,

Help! I'm trapped in the dungeons, forced to share a room with Mulciber's ugly gob. Avery and Rosier aren't much better. I tried to have a game of chess with Rosier but gave up in disgust. You played better when you were six and had accidentally gotten into the intoxicating powder in the cursed trinket box in Father's study. Malfoy swooped in to offer me a game, and I must admit he isn't a bad player, though he's only sucking up because he's after our cousin Narcissa. It's right disgusting to see them together. I bet Aunt Druella would have a fit if she saw what I saw tonight. It's too nauseating to go on about, so I'll spare you the terrible nightmares it would likely give you.

The only other bloke in our room is a greasy git called Snape. He actually looks a lot like our music tutor, that is if Mr. Strangeways hadn't bathed for a year and had become a vampire in the meantime. Anyway, they're all foul and useless, and I don't know what I'll do for decent conversation. I wish you were here.

On the bright side, I'm out of the old mausoleum! (Though Slytherin quarters are as dark and gloomy as dear old Grimmauld Place. The windows look out into murky old lake water! I swear I saw a fish that looked like a cross between Kreacher and Aunt Druella.) Anyway, I've got Hogwarts at my feet, and I'll make the most of it. I promise you that! The food here is brilliant. I ate so much my stomach still hurts, but it was worth it. Can barely keep my eyes open, though, so I'm going to sleep (If Mulciber's snores don't drive me round the bend first, I can hear them from here). My silencing charm is getting pretty good, you know. (Ha, one benefit to come from Mother's Episodes.) It works so much better with my own wand, but I hope you'll have better luck with Uncle Lycoris' old one. See if Kreacher can't get the mold off. And don't let Mother catch you with it.

Anyway, I'll write you soon.

Sirius

P.S. Don't forget to use the special ink in your letters to me in case Mother intercepts them. Nosy old bat.

* * *

Sirius frowned when he pushed open the thick door to see a slight boy perched on the bench in front of the large grand piano that had place of pride in the round, tower room. There were other music rooms, of course, but this was his favorite. He hadn't even seen another student in this wing of the castle until now, and he wasn't about to give up what he had come to think was rightfully his.

The boy hadn't noticed him yet. He was shuffling through sheafs of sheet music, completely intent on his task. Sirius stepped into the room, deliberately letting the door swing shut with a heavy thud. Sheet music flew everywhere, and the boy's startlement sent a surge of satisfaction through Sirius. He raised a sardonic eyebrow, watching him scramble to retrieve the sheets of paper.

Clutching the messy stack to his chest, the boy stood by the bench awkwardly and stared at Sirius. Sirius could see now that he was terribly pale and slender. He looked as if he were recovering from a long illness, though the faint flush across his high cheekbones gave his face a tiny bit of color, and the sunlight slanting through the high windows lit up his tawny hair. Disturbed dust motes swirled around him as the boy coughed slightly.

"Hello," he said in a voice so soft Sirius could barely hear him.

Sirius looked at him a few seconds longer, this time noting the House tie and making the connection to the classes he shared with the first year Gryffindors. He vaguely recalled the quiet boy, mainly because he always sat near James Potter, who wasn't nearly so unobtrusive. Sirius felt the small pang he always did when he remembered the train ride to Hogwarts, sharing the compartment with Potter, and the brief fantasy he'd entertained of not being sorted into Slytherin. As if his parents would have allowed anything else. He gave himself a mental shake and returned the boy's look coolly.

"You play?"

"Yes."

"Are you any good?"

The boy turned a darker shade of pink. "I've been playing since I was six."

"That doesn't really answer my question, does it?" Sirius took a few more steps into the room. "My brother's been playing almost as long as you, and he can barely plonk out anything that doesn't make your ears bleed."

The faintest of grins turned up the corners of the boy's mouth. "I'm all right."

That he'd evoked the tiny smile pleased Sirius for some reason, though he didn't let it show. "What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Are you a pureblood?"

The smile faded. The boy--Lupin--shook his head, looking away and shifting awkwardly again.

Sirius was sure he couldn't be a muggleborn, not with a name like that.

"Half?"

"Yes." Lupin took a deep breath and looked up. "I was almost finished. I can--I'll just clear out, all right? And you can have the room now."

"Wait," Sirius said as Lupin tried to shuffle his music into a more manageable pile. "This is where I always practice. It's _my_ room."

"Oh. Sorry." Lupin looked down at his feet again, and began to edge toward the door. "I guess...I'll just find another room from now on, then."

Sirius felt a twinge of guilt, especially when he saw Lupin's eyes flicker over to the piano with a wistful expression. Sirius knew it was the best piano in the music wing, even if he rarely played it himself.

Grudgingly, he shrugged one shoulder. "I suppose you could use it when I'm not."

"Really?" The grateful expression in Lupin's eyes made Sirius feel uncomfortable. "Are you sure?"

"Said so, didn't I?" Striding forward, Sirius thrust out his hand. "I'm Sirius Black."

Looking surprised, Lupin reached out to grasp it, cradling the stack of papers in one arm. "I know."

Sirius scowled at that. "Been listening to gossip about me, have you?"

"No! I just...we have three classes together," Remus said in his quiet voice. "I just know who you are."

Feeling rather silly, Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets. "Oh."

"Bugger!" Remus swore as he lost his grip on the papers and they spiraled down to the dusty rug that covered most of the room.

The unexpected exclamation made Sirius' eyebrows fly up, and he stared at Lupin's flustered expression for a moment before bursting into laughter. He surprised both of them by bending down to help gather up the sheets. After a moment he whistled.

"These are really advanced, Lupin." Sirius looked at him with new respect. "You must be good."

That earned him another smile. "I said I'm all right."

"Better than, I'd say." Sirius returned the grin. "Play something."

"Oh...no." Lupin shook his head, going pink again and looking completely horrified at the thought of it.

Never able to resist a challenge, Sirius goaded him. "Go on, then. Lupin. No one here but you and me. Otherwise I'll think you can't really play anything but _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_."

Unexpectedly, Lupin gave him a shy grin. " _You_ play something for me first."

Sirius laughed. "Oh, I don't play the piano. Or, well, I've had lessons and I play 'all right'." He tipped a wink at Lupin. "But it's not my instrument."

Remus was all surprise. "What is, then?"

"Well." Sirius considered him a moment, chewing his lip in uncertainty. "Promise not to laugh?"

"I won't laugh."

After a moment, Sirius slipped a hand into his pocket and retrieved a small object. He moved over to the side of the room and sat it on the floor in front of one of the windows and then stood back to pull his wand out. Lupin was watching curiously and Sirius beckoned him over, muttering a word and giving his wand a quick flick.

A few seconds later, the strings of his full-sized harp were gleaming in the light from the windows. Sirius basked a moment in the look of awe Lupin was wearing.

"Father taught me the spell. I don't want to leave my harp here, and I don't want my gormless roommates near it."

Lupin seemed unphased by the sentiment, and he stepped closer, reaching out a hand but stopping short of touching the gilded instrument. "It's beautiful."

Pleased, Sirius smiled at him. "I know it's a bit showy, but it was my Mother's. She was the one who wanted me to play."

"Are you any good?" Letting his hand drop, Lupin gave him a sidelong grin.

Sirius laughed. "Of course." Without further prompting, he pulled up a low stool and got into position, trilling the strings once before meeting Lupin's eye. His mouth tugged into a grin as he began to play the notes of _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_.

Lupin threw back his head and laughed. The high color in his cheeks made him look much healthier, and Sirius again felt a warming tingle of pride that he had put it there. His fingers finished the tune as he laughed with Lupin. "Your turn now, Lupin." Sirius nodded toward the piano.

For a moment he thought Lupin might beg off. His eyes went wide and glanced toward the door, but then his chin lifted and he nodded once. "All right, then."

He selected his music and sat at the bench, posture perfect, his hands curving over the keys. Before he began, he looked over his shoulder at Sirius and offered him another small smile. "You can me Remus, if you want."

* * *

[Second Year]

"Why do you have to go already?" Sirius was in a grand sulk, sprawled across the window seat of the music room with his arms folded over his chest. Regulus watched him warily from the chair where he was perched, in front of the chessboard across from Remus. Remus looked apologetic, but determined, and Sirius knew, to his growing displeasure, that he wasn't going to get his way this time.

"I've told you that James wants me to watch Quidditch practice today. He needs the moral support. The game is this weekend--his first--and he's nervous."

Sirius snorted. "It's only Hufflepuff. Their new keeper is bollocks from what I've heard. Surely Potter isn't worried about losing to them."

Remus frowned. "He's excited. He wants his friends around."

That only made Sirius scowl harder. He hated being reminded that Remus had other friends, good friends, too, that got to room with him, while he was stuck in the dungeons with the likes of Mulciber.

"Pettigrew can go."

Remus' voice was placating. "Yes, he is going, but I need to be there as well. I promised."

"Fine," Sirius said spitefully. "Reg and I don't need you around, anyway. We've loads of things to do."

Remus exchanged a look with Regulus, and Sirius narrowed his eyes as his little brother gave an almost imperceptible shrug before focusing intently on the chessboard.

"Sirius..."

"What?" Sirius' haughty tone made Remus sigh.

"Why don't you come?"

"Come? Come where?"

"Come _with_ me. You and Regulus."

"Oh, yes." Sirius laughed derisively. "Two Slytherins at Gryffindor's practice will go over _ever_ so well."

"James won't care. I think you'd really get along. He's a great bloke. So's Peter. I'm--I just think it would be nice if we could all--"

"No!" Jealousy flared again, making Sirius even more unreasonable. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help himself.

Remus frowned this time, sighing again and sinking back into the chair as he let his eyes close wearily.

This time Sirius looked at him with guilt because he could see how drawn and ill Remus had looked the past few days. It was a familiar pattern, and one that had Sirius increasingly worried, though Remus always denied anything but not having got enough sleep.

"Is it..." Remus spoke without opening his eyes. "Are you ashamed to be friends with me? Is that it?"

"What? No!" Sirius shot up and stared agape at Remus. Regulus had looked up and was watching Sirius with guarded interest.

"We only ever meet here. It made sense at first, but..."

"Remus. _No_. How can you..." Sirius trailed off, staring at Remus furiously, guilt, anger, and a bit of panic warring inside of him. "I'm not ashamed of you. It's just..."

Remus opened his eyes. "Just what? Gryffindors and Slytherins can't be friends? Or is that I'm not a pureblood?"

Sirius shook his head helplessly, not sure what to say. "It's not like that."

"No? Because Snape is friends with Evans, and _she's_ muggleborn."

"He's taken a lot of guff for it, too!"

"So you are afraid of what people will say."

"No!" Sirius stalked across the room. "Remus. As if that lot would dare say anything to _me_."

"Then what?"

The vulnerability in Remus' expression made his throat close up.

"Our parents wouldn't like it," Regulus finally offered, looking away quickly from Sirius' furious glare to meet Remus' eyes instead. "They wouldn't approve."

"Oh." Remus nodded slowly, a look something like understanding crossing his features. "Maybe...maybe we shouldn't--"

"Don't listen to him," Sirius declared, flinging himself to his knees in front of Remus' chair. "I don't care what they say. They're always trying to tell me what to do and how to think, but I don't care!"

"Sirius!" Regulus looked shocked, but Sirius only shook his head. "I don't! You know how they are. They're...they're...I won't be like them."

Both Regulus and Remus were staring at him wide-eyed, and Sirius scowled and ducked his head, furious with the both of them and himself.

"It's all right," Remus said softly. "We can keep it a secret. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Sirius could feel his cheeks burning because he knew should say sod what his parents think instead of staying quiet and feeling grateful that Remus was being so understanding.

"But...maybe we could have James and Peter come here sometime. They'd keep it a secret, too. Would you just...think about it?"

Sirius looked up at Remus' hopeful face and couldn't do anything else but nod. The smile he got in return was worth it. Remus breathed a great sigh and got to his feet, wobbling a little as the blood rushed out of his face.

Sirius was up in an instant, a steady hand under Remus' elbow. "Steady, mate." Up close, Remus looked worse, the dark circles under his eyes standing out in stark contrast to the paleness of his face. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary instead."

"No, I'm all right. Just didn't sleep well last night. I'll take a nap after practice."

He straightened up, gently pulling his arm out of Sirius' grip.

"Best be going. Thanks for the game, Regulus." Remus smiled at the younger boy, and then turned to Sirius, twisting his mouth into a grin. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"Tell that to Potter. I mean, _I_ appreciate the combination of hover charms, pumpkin juice, and Snape, but the rest of my Housemates don't, so he should watch his back."

Remus laughed. "I'll be sure to tell him."

As he turned to go, Sirius grabbed his arm. "See you tomorrow?"

A shadow crossed Remus' face and he hesitated. "I don't think so. I think I might feel a bit sick after all, and I have a lot of homework to catch up on, so..." He gave Sirius a quick apologetic look.

"Yeah, all right." Sirius let go, not letting the worry and niggling thoughts about Remus' recurring frailty show on his face. "Feel better, then."

With one last smile Remus slipped out the door, and Sirius stared after him contemplatively.

"You think there's something wrong?"

Sirius looked at his brother, a determined set to his jaw. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

[Third Year]

It had taken a hefty bribe, but the Prewett brothers had come through for Sirius. They'd been surprisingly discreet for Gryffindors, and the information about Filch's patrol paths and the corridors most likely to be deserted at this time of night had been immeasurably helpful.

He slipped into the library and worked his way back toward the restricted section, his black robes blending into the great shadows of the huge room. A helpful spell, also provided by the Prewetts, allowed him to slip past the wards and into the section guarded in the daytime by Pince herself.

He didn't waste time heading for the stacks that held books on magical creatures, careful not to brush against any of the old tomes as he passed. The magic resonating off of some of them could knock him off his feet, as he knew from his own experiences at home in his father's study.

A slip of paper in his hand held the names of the titles he wanted. Hunching over his wand tip, he cast a faint _Lumos_ and peered at the shelves. He was just drawing the book off the shelf when a voice murmured in his ear.

"Out late tonight, Black, aren't we?" Soft laughter accompanied the words as Sirius started violently, dropping both his wand and the book.

"Potter, you pillock," he hissed. "You're going to bring Filch down on us."

"He's nowhere near here." James at least had the grace to whisper.

Sirius scowled. "Where did you come from?"

Though, due to Remus' continued pleas, Sirius had allowed James and Peter into their little sanctum, they weren't exactly the best of friends. But despite the occasional flare up of animosity, they _were_ something like mates, and Remus had insisted they all go by first names. Something James and Sirius conveniently forgot when they were butting heads.

"Saw you in the hall, followed you in." James was grinning proudly like he'd just single handedly won the World Quidditch Cup.

"Why didn't I see you?"

James shrugged. "Maybe _you_ need glasses, Black. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Sirius scowled. "So you can sod off now."

"I don't think so." Before Sirius could stop him, James had darted down to pick up the book on the floor, along with Sirius' wand. "What have we here?"

Sirius snatched his wand back, but James held the book out of reach and held his own wand aloft.

" _Lumos_."

A quick glance was enough to wipe the good humor from James' face. He fixed Sirius with a cold stare. "What are you doing with this?"

His heart was pounding, but Sirius returned a haughty look. James knew. He was sure of it. "Research."

"Research." James' expression grew even harder.

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"I don't have to tell you any--"

In a flash, James had Sirius shoved up against the bookshelf. "Answer me right now, Black. I mean it. Or--"

"Or what?" Sirius spat.

"Or I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

"I've heard that before from people a lot scarier than _you_ , Potter."

"Damn it, Black!" James shoved him again. "Just tell me why you're looking at this!"

James looked livid and scared, almost on the verge of panic, and it was the last thing that made Sirius answer.

"Because I want to figure out a way to help Remus."

Sirius could feel James' fingers clench around his robes, and his eyes got wider as he stared at Sirius searchingly. "You know?" he finally whispered.

Sirius nodded.

"How long?"

"Since the end of last year."

Slowly, James pulled away, allowing Sirius to stand properly and straighten his robes. "You really want to help him?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Regulus and I figured it out together."

"Will he tell?"

Not breaking eye contact, Sirius shook his head. "He won't tell."

James seemed to start breathing properly again, and he nodded, too. "Okay. Okay, good."

"Does Pettigrew know?"

"Yeah." James drew closer again, watching Sirius carefully. "You don't need this book. Nothing useful in it."

Sirius frowned. "I thought--"

"We've already got a plan." Grudgingly, James continued. "But we could use your help."

Several minutes later, Sirius had learned of James' invisibility cloak. (Later when he had more time to dwell on it, he'd wallow in a sullen bout of envy. All _he_ had was a knife that would open almost any lock and a pair of magic mirrors he'd found up in the attic over summer holidays. He'd been rather chuffed at the time, and he'd been planning to give one of the mirrors to Remus at Christmas, so they could keep in contact no matter where they were.) But that was neither here nor there, and James had also told him of the recently conceived idea to become animagi, which Sirius had to admit was brilliant. He felt sure he would have thought of it himself. It was only that James had an unfair advantage, being in such close proximity to Remus.

"Does Remus know about the plan?"

James shook his head. "Don't want to get his hopes up. It hasn't been going so well so far. To be honest, Peter's in way over his head, and we still have a lot of research to do. The spells are linked and build on the ones that come before. You have to master the first ones before you can move on to the rest."

"But he does know that you know that he's--"

"Yeah. Yeah, we told him we knew right before end of term last year." James gave a hollow laugh. "He didn't take it so well."

"I'll bet," Sirius said darkly, though he felt better to hear that Remus had reacted badly to James and Peter, as well.

"Does he know _you_ know?" James pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at him curiously.

"Yeah." Sirius snorted. "Tried to tell him right after we got back to Hogwarts this term. I was working up the nerve to tell him that we knew the second day back, and I think he figured it out because he flew off the handle and we had a huge row about something else entirely. He wouldn't speak to me for a week."

"So that's why he went around with such a long face that first week."

"Yeah. But he finally came and apologized, looking like he was going to the gallows, mind. I told him then. I think he really was expecting me to turn him right over to the Werewolf Capture Unit," Sirius said indignantly. "Stupid git."

They exchanged commiserative grimaces.

"No offense, mate, but it's not that all far-fetched of an idea. Not that _you_ would, but..." James gave him an apologetic look. "He has to be pretty terrified it will all come out, and you know what would happen."

"I know." Sirius scowled at the reminder. Sirius was terrified himself. He knew exactly what would happen if any of his Housemates or his parents got wind of it. He knew better than anyone that expulsion was the least of Remus' worries.

"Well." James gave him a bracing clap to the shoulder. "We've just got to do what we can, then. Work on the plan."

"Yeah." Sirius returned the confident grin James was sporting. "Now you've got me on your side, we'll master it in no time."

James laughed at his cocky words. "You can help Peter, then."

"Oh, no, Potter. I'll look after Regulus. Pettigrew is all yours."

That sobered James a bit. "Are you sure Regulus won't tell--about any of it?"

"I said he won't." Sirius leaned forward, trying to control his anger. After all, they were both Blacks, and it wasn't like his relatives had ever done anything to prove the family's reputation wasn't deserved. "He's my brother. I trust him. He likes Remus, and he wants to help."

He didn't, however, tell James about his brother's initial reaction, and how it had taken him most of the summer to penetrate his fear and prejudice by constantly reminding him of Remus' quiet intelligence and kindness and his wicked sense of humor that had only gradually begun to emerge more as he grew closer to both of them. _"Has he ever had an unkind word for anyone? Just compare him to those useless toerags in my year, Reg. He's worth a hundred of them."_

He had reminded Regulus of Remus' patience during their games of chess, and in teaching Regulus to play the piano well enough that their Mother actually complimented his improvement. He had outlined in excruciating detail what would happen if anyone else found out about Remus, and had made his younger brother swear on his life that he wouldn't say a word about it to anyone, especially not their parents. _"Do you really think he deserves to be hated? Want to see him sent down, do you?"_

It turned out to be Kreacher, though, that had finally swung his brother's opinion. Regulus had an odd affinity and fondness for the houself that Sirius had never understood. It was one of the few things about which he'd secretly been in agreement with his parents. Kreacher had always doted on Regulus, much more so than Sirius, and Sirius finally realized the use he could make of it.

 _"It's no different than this. Mother and Father don't like you being so fond of Kreacher, but that doesn't matter to you, does it? You just hide it now, is all. How is that different from Remus? Do you think Kreacher is beneath you? Think you're better than him? Remus didn't ask for this, you know."_

There had been more talk, of course, but it finally seemed to penetrate the apprehension and uncertainty that plagued Regulus. What Sirius had said had shaken him. Before they had returned to Hogwarts he had come to Sirius and given him his support, and his reassurances to Remus once they were back at Hogwarts almost did more than Sirius' own to calm Remus in the face of their confrontation. That was something that caused Sirius a brief twinge of jealousy in spite of the relief of having earned a great deal more of Remus' gratitude and trust. Remus was _his_ friend first, after all.

As the sky began to grow lighter, Sirius and James made plans to meet again to work on the project and a pact to protect Remus from himself (he never did allow himself to show any signs of weakness when he wasn't feeling well if he could help it, nor allow Sirius to do anything for him, much to Sirius' displeasure) and from anyone else that caused him any grief.

"You can come visit him in the infirmary mornings after, now he knows you know," James whispered as they prepared to go their separate ways.

Sirius had already thought of that. He felt bad, disloyal even, that he was almost looking forward to the upcoming full moon, but he wanted to see for himself how bad it was for Remus. Merlin knew he looked awful enough even after he'd already had a couple of days to recover and hide himself under layers of wool.

"His favorites are licorice wands. Hogsmeade weekend won't be 'til after, but if you want, the Prewetts have a big supply--"

"I know what his favorites are," Sirius said coldly. "I've known him just as long as you."

James only smirked. "Have a good trip back to your dungeon, Black. I'll tell Remus you said goodnight." His eyes flicked to the now grayish sky outside the windows. "Or good morning, anyway."

Sirius scowled after him long after James had covered himself with the cloak and disappeared. James might have the advantage now, but one day Sirius would prove to him just who meant the most to Remus and who knew him the best.

* * *

[Fourth Year]

Sirius worked his fingers through his hair, trying to detangle the heavy mass of it after the vigorous fly around the grounds he'd just had with James. It had been a glorious day. They'd managed to hex Aubrey Bertram's head to twice its original size in between a trip to the kitchens and a side trip to spy on Evans and Snape studying together under a large tree near the lake.

He'd managed to stop James from hexing Snape's eyebrows off, telling him it'd do him no favors with Evans. It wasn't that he had any sort of liking for the git, but he did have a grudging respect for him in the face of his determination to stick by Evans despite the increasingly threatening disapproval from Mulciber and Avery especially. It made him feel a bit guilty, to be honest, that he hadn't been so upfront about his friendship with Remus all these years. Not until this year, anyway, and most people had only really taken note of his burgeoning alliance with James.

Sirius had done his best to mitigate the more overt attempts at intimidation, in part because he despised Mulciber and his gang, and he felt that Snape had the same sort of reluctant respect for him as a result, but his stock with his fellow Slytherins had dropped dramatically this year as the number of Howlers his mother had sent over the past term swelled into double digits thanks to his cousin Narcissa sticking her nose in his business. At least after this term she'd be gone to join Malfoy and breed pureblood babies like a properly dutiful Black.

Christmas holidays had been tense at home, and afterward relations with his parents had grown even worse. Regulus had been caught in the middle, torn between his greater sense of filial respect and loyalty to his brother.

The way things stood now, he and James were automatically linked as they were known to be thick as thieves, always getting up to some mischief or other. Sirius knew Regulus didn't approve, though he liked James well enough, but he hated the attention it brought to bear on them and the way it was affecting their family. He'd also taken him to task about Remus.

 _"You were so intent on keeping your friendship with Remus quiet, supposedly so Mother and Father wouldn't find out. And now what? You're willing to risk it so you and James Potter can lord it over everyone, swanning about the school and hexing anyone who looks at you the wrong way?"_

Sirius had gotten angry and stubborn because he knew Regulus was right, though he would never admit it, so he stormed away and hadn't spoken to his brother or Remus for almost a week, though Remus had done nothing. Finally, Remus had approached him when James and Peter were at Quidditch practice and Regulus had been revising in the library.

 _"Knew I'd find you here."_ He had been smiling, standing in the doorway of the music room clutching a rolled parchment in his hand. He'd quirked an eyebrow at the sight of Sirius in his familiar sulking position--knees up on the window seat, arms crossed over his chest, black scowl on his face.

 _"How did you know? I haven't been here in ages."_

 _"Been working on something."_ He'd waved the parchment, giving Sirius a tantalizing glimpse of moving black ink as one corner flapped open. _"A map. Regulus and Peter have been helping me."_

 _"What kind of map?"_ Sirius had asked jealously. _"Why didn't you ask me for help?"_

Coming over to sit beside him, Remus had shrugged. _"You've been busy."_

He hadn't wanted to, but for Remus he had awkwardly began to stutter out an apology, only to be forestalled by Remus. _"It's all right. I told you that you two would get on like a house afire. Just please don't tell the professors that I'm to blame for bringing you together._ "

They had both laughed, and just like that Sirius had known they were okay, despite the somewhat wistful look in Remus' eyes that made Sirius determine to include him more. And he had, mostly, which of course meant _more_ Howlers from his dear old mum exhorting him on the evils of associating with half-bloods, blood traitors, and Gryffindors in general, not to mention corrupting his younger brother with his tainted notions.

Still, the year was almost over and he knew he hadn't spent as much time with Remus as they had in the past. For one thing, the project was going strong, and though they tried to work in smaller groups, at times the four of them needed to be off together, leaving Remus with thin excuses and a lot of time alone on his hands. Sirius had all but abandoned their musical pursuits. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Remus play, and he hadn't touched his harp since the first month of school.

That's why he was headed to the music wing now. Remus could always be counted on to keep to his regular routine, even if Sirius' own habits had changed dramatically. Even through the thick door Sirius could hear the sound of the piano, but it wasn't until he slipped inside the room that he heard the laughter Remus and Regulus shared as they attempted to play a reasonably difficult duet together. Regulus was stumbling through the chords, while Remus slowed his own hands to match his halting efforts.

A particularly off-key note made Sirius wince, and Remus shook his head in mock-chagrin. "You're hopeless today, Regulus. Have all my efforts been in vain? Shall I set you to practicing scales again?"

Regulus turned his head to meet Remus' laughing countenance. "Please, Sir! Anything but that. I'm only having an off day!"

They laughed again, comfortable and easy in each other's presence, as if there had been many such moments like this between them. His insides gave a funny twist as he watched them. Remus was in good looks, his cheeks full of color and his eyes sparkling with humor and happiness. The full was weeks away, and Remus was at the height of his most energetic period. Seeing him like this made Sirius realize just how little he'd really seen of Remus over the past several months.

"'Lo, Sirius."

Peter's voice startled all of them. Sirius looked to the far side of the room where Peter was laid out on the floor, carefully inking a new addition to the map. Regulus and Remus swiveled around on the bench to stare at Sirius, and Remus smiled. "Hello, Sirius."

"Hello," Sirius said nonchalantly, deliberately bypassing the piano and slouching over to watch Peter work. Peter shot him a brief, unreadable glance before turning back to his task. "What are you lot up to?"

"Maps and music," Remus answered.

"Obviously," Regulus added in a low mutter. Peter and Remus snickered.

Sirius scowled at all of them. "Don't forget you're my little brother, Reg. Don't make me hex you."

"Try it, _big brother_. Remus has been tutoring me in DADA, too."

He prowled closer, narrowing his eyes at Remus. "Traitor."

They stared at each other wordlessly for a few moments, then their hands were a blur as they whipped out their wands, Remus at a slight disadvantage as he was still sitting on the piano bench. Still, he got his spell off a split second before Sirius, not that it did him much good.

" _Tarantallegra!_ "

" _Rictumsempra!_ "

Sirius danced wildly around the room, while Remus began to laugh helplessly, writhing hard enough to slide off the bench. Sirius was almost too breathless to speak, but he tried. " _Finite--_ "

" _Expelliarmus_!"

His wand flew to Regulus' outstretched hand, and he twirled helplessly around the room, watching the smug face of his brother and Peter's amused mug flash by. He could hear Remus laughing hysterically in the background.

Finally, his brother ended both spells and Sirius collapsed in a panting heap, rolling his head to grin over at Remus.

"All right, Moony?"

" _Moony_?" Remus looked at Sirius in disbelief. "You've got to be joking."

"You don't know how long he spent coming up with that name." Regulus raised his eyebrows at Sirius, giving his best 'I told you so' look.

"I like it," Peter said unexpectedly. "It suits you."

" _Moony_?" Remus repeated.

"Moony, Moony, Moony, Moony." Sirius gave him an unrepentant grin.

Regulus and Peter snickered.

"You, Sirius Black," Remus said in his most long-suffering voice, "are a raving nutter."

Sirius' mad grin got wider. "You love it."

* * *

[Fifth Year]

"I still can't believe you got me detention on my birthday."

Sirius snickered. "Be fair. When I dared you to moon someone, I had no idea you'd choose Professor Sinistra. Though, it _was_ a rather brilliant touch."

"Shut it. You know I didn't _choose_ her. You said it had to be the next person who came around the corner, and I'm not convinced at all that you didn't know it would be her."

"At least no one will wonder now why we call you Moony." Sirius flashed Remus a toothy smile.

Growling, Remus launched himself at Sirius and they scuffled down the corridor, laughing and trying to trip each other up.

"You're just lucky she saw the humor in it and went light on us."

"The sight of your lovely arse obviously charmed her."

Remus snorted. "Right."

"From now on, whenever she trains her telescope on the moon, she'll be thinking of you."

"Ergh, Sirius!" Remus threw a punch, screwing his face up in disgust.

Rubbing his sore shoulder, Sirius danced out of reach.

"Don't be so modest, Moony. Your arse _is_ quite fit for such skinny bloke."

Remus scowled. "I'm not skinny."

"Delicate?"

Remus growled again and Sirius took off running, his mad laughter echoing down the hall. He managed to make it around the corner before Remus caught up to him and he wedged himself in a shallow alcove, waiting for Remus to run by. He listened a moment, but he couldn't hear the pounding footsteps. Remus wasn't following.

Frowning, he peered around the edge of the alcove and jumped back with a loud shriek to see Remus' grinning face inches from his own.

Sirius hauled him up from his laughing, hunched-over position and pushed him back against the wall. "Think you're funny, Lupin?" Sirius tried to contain his own grin, but Remus' wicked smirk was too provoking.

"Think so, yeah."

Sirius gave him a little shake for good measure, floating on a sense of elation at the happy look in Remus' eyes. He was flushed with exertion, and the color in his cheeks always suited him so much. Sirius had the sudden urge to brush his fingers across the pink-tinged cheekbones. They were so close that Sirius could count his eyelashes if he wanted to. While he watched, they fluttered shut as Remus caught his breath, still smiling. His own breath seemed trapped in his chest, and he inhaled slowly as Remus opened his bright eyes and looked at him again.

"So. Sweet sixteen," Sirius said to break the silence, suddenly aware of how close they were standing, but somehow not wanting to move away from the solid warmth of his friend.

"And never been kissed." Remus' smile was lopsided and faintly rueful.

"What?" Sirius asked, startled.

"It's what the muggles say." Looking a bit embarrassed, Remus laughed awkwardly and dropped his eyes. "You know, 'sweet sixteen and never been kissed'. It's a saying."

Sirius simply stared at Remus, who seemed to become more uncomfortable and fidgety by the second.

"Um." Remus shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Shouldn't we be getting to my surprise party?"

Sirius blinked, then mentally shook himself, stepping back from Remus to smirk. "Don't know what you're talking about, Moony. You told us you didn't want a party."

"Right." Remus nodded seriously. "Where are we going then?"

"Music room." Sirius grabbed his arm and started pulling him along, doing his best to put the past few minutes out of his mind. Remus couldn't have meant for--no. He walked faster, pulling Remus with him. "You haven't played anything for me in ages."

"You're forcing me to perform on my birthday? Shouldn't you be playing for me?"

"It's a new tradition. On your birthday, I get a wish, and that wish is to hear you play."

Remus laughed. "Oh, really, my spoiled little pureblood? Will young master Sirius require anything else?"

"Perhaps." A haughty lift of Sirius' chin, complimented his poshest tones. "I'll let you know."

Once they arrived at the music room, Sirius leaned close to whisper in Remus' ear. "Act surprised." Before he could worry about the way his heart sped at the feel of Remus' soft brown hair brushing against his face as he nodded, Sirius open the door, planted a hand in the middle of his back, and shoved him through.

The room was lit up with fairy lights and hung with streamers, though Sirius had told Peter that streamers were for first years and sadly pathetic. He had to admit the room did look festive, and Remus looked adorably embarrassed but obviously thrilled that his friends had gone to what he probably viewed as so much trouble just for him.

It reminded him of the way he'd reacted when they'd revealed their animagus forms to him. It had earned them a stern lecture, a bout of tears that had been more alarming than anything else as they had never seen Remus cry before or since, not even during the few transformations they had witnessed, and finally, a choked and sniffly display of deepest thanks and gratitude that made them all turn gruff, talk in deeper voices, and find convenient windows to peer out of to hide their own somewhat glassy-eyed expressions.

James and Peter and Regulus were now congratulating Remus boisterously, and James had poured him a glass of firewhiskey, ignoring Remus' weak protests.

"Bottoms up, Moony!" Sirius burst into snickers as he elbowed Remus in the side. "Get it?"

Ignoring Remus' eye roll and theatrical groan, he downed his drink, gasping a little at the sting that he hadn't quite got accustomed to yet. After a couple more drinks, Sirius did force Remus to play, though he insisted on sticking to a couple of the bawdy drinking songs they'd picked up at the Hog's Head this year. He refused to sing, but James and Sirius especially made up for it by belting out every crude line they could remember, and making up what they couldn't.

They were all quite happily tipsy, or maybe in a couple of cases, staggeringly drunk. Sirius had a companionable arm slung over Remus' shoulder.

"So ickle James is the last of us to turn sixteen, except for ickle Reg here." Sirius leaned over to give his brother's cheek a big pinch, laughing as Regulus scowled and batted his hand away.

"Oi! It's only a week 'til my birthday." James smiled dreamily. "Sixteen will be a good year. Evans will finally admit her love for me."

"I think you mean sixty, mate," Sirius corrected. "Yeah, when she's gone senile and can't remember that she thinks you're a conceited toerag."

Remus tried to look sympathetic to James for a moment, but his composure broke and he laughed as heartily as Sirius and Regulus and Peter. James slumped over his knees dejectedly. "You sorry lot better be nicer to me on my birthday."

"Oh, Prongsie, don't take on so. You don't see Remus complaining about being sixteen and never kissed."

Everyone stared at him, and Remus gave a sharp jab to his ribs.

"Ow! What? You said it's a saying! Sweet sixteen and never been kissed!"

"Who says that?" James leaned forward in interest.

"Muggles."

"Really?" James looked to Remus for confirmation. "So what happens then?"

Remus frowned. "What do you mean what happens?"

"Well, do they get a kiss on their birthday?"

"It's not a _rule_ , James. I suppose some do."

"My mum and aunties always give me a birthday kiss."

"Ugh, Peter. I don't think that counts." James tossed a discarded shoe at his head.

"Only joking!"

"It might count in some circles," Regulus interjected.

After a beat, everyone fell about sniggering.

"Ugh, Regulus, do _not_ remind me of our twisted family tree right now, my stomach is already queasy."

James was already back to staring at Remus. "So you've really never been kissed?"

"Well, I..." Remus turned bright red and looked down at his knees. "No."

"Right."

Sirius raised an eyebrow when James cast a quick look at him.

"Right, then." Suddenly, James dove across the floor and grabbed Remus by the shoulders, planting his lips on Remus' with a sound smack. Sirius' mouth dropped. It was only a few seconds before James pulled away and sat back with a rather sheepish grin on his stupid face, but Sirius couldn't stop staring.

"There." James said decisively. "Now no one can say that about either of us."

The look of shocked surprise slowly faded from Remus' face, leaving an expression of amused resignation. "Yeah, I suppose not. Ta, James."

The alcohol was making Sirius woolly-brained and churning in his stomach unpleasantly, and he still couldn't do anything but gape, Regulus was shooting him a knowing smirk, Peter was watching him warily, and Remus was still smiling at James. James Potter. Who was shooting Sirius another laughing glance. Sirius felt his insides go hot with unexplained ire.

"Was it good for you?" James asked Remus with a cocky grin, and Sirius launched himself at James, his fist connecting with the side of his face.

In the end, he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or James' solid right hook that made everything go black.

* * *

[Sixth Year]

Sirius sighed, looking up from his parchment once more to let his eyes roam around the library. Regulus was sitting with his own year mates, revising for Owls. Mulciber and his lot were at a nearby table. Their eyes met, and Sirius didn't even grace him with a sneer, letting his gaze slide away with only the faintest trace of disdain.

His gaze fell on Snape next. The stupid git had begun to fall under their sway last year, and now could always be found tagging along after them, spouting the same sort of nonsense as the others. James had said he was finally showing his true colors, and had hopes that Evans would finally give him the time of day, but she still couldn't stand him, even if she had fallen out with Snape.

The only good thing was they didn't quite dare to bring the same sort of pressure to bear on Regulus. The doings outside Hogwarts, which had always been there, a stifling presence that made itself more felt when they were surrounded by their Housemates or back at home, now colored everything.

No one was calling it a war yet, most people were only talking about it in whispers and spreading rumors. But Sirius and Regulus had felt first hand the pressure to choose a side from their own parents. It wasn't so much of a choice as a familial expectation. His cousins and their families were into the nasty business up to their necks, he knew.

So many times over the summer he'd been tempted to just leave, but Regulus had always held him back. He wasn't ready to throw off his parents like that, and Sirius couldn't just abandon him to their poison and influence. He trusted Regulus, he did, but he also knew what his family was capable of doing to get what they wanted. He was barely of age, and Regulus wouldn't be for almost another year. If they could just manage a little longer...

"Sirius." The soft fingers of his girlfriend touched the back of his hand. Appollonia leaned closer to whisper. "Are you all right? You haven't finished two paragraphs all evening."

He turned to look at her, nodding as he smiled absently. She was pretty--wide blue eyes and long pale hair that fell past her shoulders--and most importantly, a pureblood. It was the concession he'd offered his parents when they'd taken him, and Regulus to a lesser extent, to task for his 'most disappointing behavior' over the past two years.

Fortunately, Father had seen it as merely a sowing of wild oats, and hadn't expressly forbidden him from associating with his friends despite his mother's very keen desires in the matter. He had told her that young men need a proper outlet at that age, and balking them completely in their minor rebellions would do more harm than good.

That being said, he taken Sirius aside and given him a stern warning and outlined the repercussions for both him and Regulus if Sirius didn't begin to fall into line. But it was the oblique reference to his 'half-blood' friend that made Sirius' insides go cold. The last thing he wanted to do was awaken his father's curiosity or suspicions _there_. He had agreed to see less of them all, and to make an effort to socialize with wizards and witches 'appropriate to his social standing and heritage'.

He'd drawn the line at any of the available Slytherins, and that was how he found himself attached to Appollonia Ackerly by the end of the summer after they'd been thrown together at every social event of the season.

He supposed he should be grateful. She was nice enough, a Ravenclaw who, true to form, loved to study. She certainly wasn't demanding and didn't expect much of anything physical beyond the occasional snog. Nice pureblood girls like her almost always saved it for marriage, or at least pretended they did.

His gaze wandered over to where Remus sat with James and Peter at their favorite table in the corner. He could tell they were working out something with the map, and he longed to be there with them. Remus looked up and met his gaze, giving him a slight smile. Sirius felt his own mouth stretch wide, and they didn't break the connection until James poked Remus with a quill, tossing a smirk in Sirius' direction.

James tilted his head slightly toward the stacks, and Sirius gave an almost imperceptible nod in return. Sirius waited a few moments after James had stood and sauntered toward the Restricted Section before pushing his chair back. Appollonia looked up curiously.

"I just remembered another book I wanted to reference."

The excuse seemed to satisfy her as she merely smiled and went back to her parchment. Sirius strolled casually through the shelves, turning his head back and forth in search of James.

"Hey." James pulled him into one of the rows and grinned. "How long are you going to keep up that farce with Ackerly?"

"Farce?" Sirius answered coolly.

"You heard me." James didn't look at all impressed by Sirius' demeanor. "We all know it isn't Ackerly you fancy."

Sirius ignored the sudden hard surge of blood in his chest. "Maybe you don't know as much as you think you do."

"Right." James rolled his eyes.

"Listen," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "You don't know how good you've got it. Not everyone has it as easy as you. You don't understand what it's like at home."

"So move in with me."

Sirius stared at James' ridiculous grin in dumbfounded silence.

"What?" he finally managed to say.

"Come live with me, with my parents."

"What?"

"I've asked them. You're welcome."

"You've _asked_ them?"

"We're not blind or stupid, Padfoot. We've some idea what it's like, and we've all pieced together the bits you and Reg have let slip."

Sirius couldn't stop gaping. "They'd really--"

"Course."

"I couldn't leave Regulus."

"Then don't. He's welcome, too, you daft sod."

For a moment, Sirius almost glowed with wild hope, then his face fell. "I can't. My parents, they'd...cause trouble."

"My parents can handle it. Besides Regulus will be of age next August, and then there's not much they can do."

"No." Sirius frowned. "It's not just that. It's...better if I stay."

James studied his face carefully, opening his mouth as if to say something, then thinking better of it. He nodded. "Just keep it in mind, all right? Offer's always open."

Sirius grinned. "I've heard about your snoring issues, so don't hold your breath."

"Oi!" They tussled playfully until Pince came around the corner and sent them back to their seats with a glare. Before they parted James slipped Sirius a bit of parchment. "Later," he mouthed over his shoulder.

Sirius flipped open the paper and read the note inside.

 _Map work tonight. 10pm. Meet by the hump-backed witch. Try not to get caught, wanker!" P.S. Tell Mog._

Sirius grinned, managing to slip the parchment to Regulus as he passed.

After he'd escorted Appollonia to her common room, he'd skirted down to the kitchens for a quick bite, then headed to the rendezvous point. He'd barely arrived when Remus grabbed him and jerked him behind the statue, tapping the witch's hump and whispering the spell to open the entrance. "Filch," he hissed.

They slid down into the dark tunnel, exchanging grins as Remus lit his wand.

"What's Filch doing in this wing this time of night?"

Remus shrugged. "I think he saw Peter near the statue last weekend, and he's been suspicious ever since."

"So why the hell did Prongs want to meet here?" Sirius asked in exasperation, slouching against the sloping wall.

"Does anyone really understand the inner workings of his mind?"

Sirius laughed, sliding down the wall to arrange himself more comfortably on the floor.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Not alone anyway."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Remus sat down across from him and prodded Sirius' knee. "Courtship takes up a lot of a young man's time I've heard." His teasing grin shouldn't have made Sirius' stomach flutter the way it did.

"I'm not _courting_ her, Moony."

"Wooing?"

"Wanker." Sirius reached over to shove Remus' shoulder, his fingers somehow curling into the soft wool of his sweater and not letting go. "I'd rather spend time with you."

The soft glow from Remus' wand pooled between them, making Remus' eyes glimmer as he looked at Sirius with a sudden depth of naked emotion that made Sirius tighten his fingers, pulling Remus fractionally closer. He could hear his own breath coming out in harsh little gasps, hitching as Remus' eyes dropped down to linger on his mouth before he slowly raised them again.

The moment hung, tortuously, until Remus' gaze began to falter and Sirius couldn't bear to see the hopeful longing fading from his features. He lunged forward, plunging his hands into Remus' mop of wavy hair, pulling him into the kiss he should have given him last year. The kiss that should have been his if he hadn't been such a coward.

Remus was scrambling forward, shifting onto his knees to clutch at Sirius' shoulders, opening his mouth to Sirius. There was no finesse. It was messy and desperate and neither one of them could slow down for a moment, as if they felt this was their only chance to have this and they had to get in as much as they could.

Finally, they gasped for air, chests heaving against each other as they sucked oxygen back into their lungs.

"Christ, Moony." Sirius buried his face in Remus' neck, his arms going around his waist and pulling Remus flush against him, practically into his lap. "I didn't know it could be like that."

"Yeah," Remus gave a breathless, almost hysterical laugh. "You're a much better kisser than Prongs."

They both started laughing, giggling really, in some mad emotional release that left them weak and shivering. They had just begun kissing again, tender and slow this time when James' voice broke their explorations.

"Fucking _finally_."

They jerked apart in shock and stared down the tunnel. James emerged into the faint circle of illumination, invisibility cloak draped over his arm, looking insufferably smug. A rat scurried up in front of them and chittered, and a black cat sauntered slowly into view, fixing them with a superior green-eyed stare and wrapping its tail elegantly around its body.

* * *

[Seventh Year]

"I can't believe we're almost done." Remus had a wistful look that Sirius only partly empathized with. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Yeah, but then you didn't have to room with Mulciber and Avery for seven years."

Remus laughed. "True." He ghosted his fingers along the piano keys, barely pulling notes from the sensitive instrument as he looked up at Sirius. "It hasn't been all bad, has it?"

"Not by half." Sirius grinned.

"I can't believe Lily agreed to move in with James."

"Slow and steady wins the race," Sirius said solemnly, trying not to let his mouth twitch.

Remus snorted. "More like bludgeoning, bloody-minded persistence."

"That," Sirius laughed. "And being made Head Boy didn't hurt."

"Barmiest thing Dumbledore has ever done, even over admitting me to Hogwarts. Still...s'pose everything turned out all right."

Sirius laced their fingers together, pulling them close to his lips so he could place nibbly little kisses to Remus' fingertips. "More than all right."

"You have alarmingly soppy tendencies, Sirius. Maybe I should rethink the plan to share a flat with you."

"I can't help it. I was deprived of affection as a young child and am now forced to make up for it by pathetic demonstrations of my heartfelt love."

"Pardon me," Regulus drawled from the open doorway. "Could you point me to the nearest loo? I have a sudden urge to heave up my lunch."

Peter pushed past him into the room. "At least you'll only have to deal with them over the summer and at hols, mate. _I'll_ be forced to put up with them full time."

"Maybe I'll take up Uncle Alphard on his offer."

"Oi!" Sirius pulled away from the blushing Remus to glare at his brother. "See if I send you any fancy care packages next term."

"I'm sure Regulus can procure his own wanks mags without your help, Padfoot." James entered the room with a swagger, clapping Regulus and Peter heartily on the back, and drawing them into his orbit. "What are you wankers up to, anyway?"

"Maudlin fare-thee-wells and sickening displays of puppy love apparently."

Sirius and Remus both shoved up two fingers, making them share a giggle. James rolled his eyes while Peter and Regulus made gagging sounds in the background.

"Right," James said loudly. "Enough sentimental twaddle. Time to act like men!" He pulled two bottles out of his robes. "Fortunately for you, I've brought firewhiskey. We drink!"

"The last time we got smashed in this room, you kissed Moony," Peter pointed out.

"If you touch him again, Prongs, I'll break your nose!"

"No lips but Evans' shall ever touch mine again!" James declared with a dramatic flourish. "Not that it wasn't grand, Moon--mmph!"

"Remus!" Sirius' scandalized tone and James' shocked face had the other three boys clutching their stomachs. Peter pried the bottles away from James and passed them around, conjuring glasses for them all.

"To us!" he cried. "Long may we reign!"

"To us!"

Long after the others had passed out, Remus and Sirius sat at the piano again.

"Prongs' dulcet snores provide a lovely counterpoint, don't you think?"

"It's better than his singing voice, anyway."

Sirius turned to give Remus a soft grin. "Remember the first song I ever played for you?"

"Of course." Remus' lips curved up in remembrance, and he tilted his head against Sirius' shoulder. "It's too bad you forgot the harp when you left."

He shrugged gently. "It was hers. I always preferred playing duets on the piano with you, anyway."

"Play it for me now?"

His fingers found the proper keys as his lips found Remus.

Note: Mog is English slang for a pet cat.


End file.
